


i like her.

by IIzakuraII



Series: big sister mai. [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, PERIODT, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, big sis mai?, hell yeah, we need more supportive mai, we stan supportive mai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Toph and Mai have a talk about sexuality.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Mai (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: big sister mai. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	i like her.

Mai walks into the empty apartment. Zuko looks like he went to work, Azula is doing who knows what, and Ty Lee is probably working a late shift. Toph is most likely sleep. It's 1AM anyways. Who would be up at this time? Then again, Toph is only 12 and it's Saturday. Why wouldn't she be up? Mai thought about checking up on her. Not that she really cares. She just wants to make sure Toph is alright. 

Mai sets her keys on table and walks to Toph's room. Her door has a sign that Mai made for her. 

**_'Don't come in!'_** The sign was written on black paper with the text being white. Skulls with crossed eyes were all over it. 

Mai knocks on Toph's door. Nobody answers. Maybe Mai is right. She opens Toph's door to double check. The lights are off and Toph is asleep. Mai wants to close the door and leave it at that but she doesn't. She walks inside. Mai looks at the desk that came with the apartment. As she's looking at the desk, she sees at note in messy handwriting with blue ink.

 _ **'To Katara, I really like you.'** _The letter had blue heart stickers. The stickers were obviously from Mai's room but she didn't mind. Mai had to admit. The letter is cute. It looks something she'll write when she had crushes on the girls when she was little.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." Mai looks at Toph before walking out of Toph's room and closing the door. 

"No, I don't." Toph gets up from her bed and grabs the letter. She hears someone and tries jumps back into her bed but Mai already heard it and walks into Toph's room.

"If you were trying to write a love letter, you could have done a better job at hiding it. You wouldn't want Azula finding it." Mai sits on Toph's bed. Toph looks like she's about to cry. 

"Is it weird to have a crush on a girl?" Toph asks. Some tears runs down the blind's girl face. 

"No. There is some people who thinks girls who have crushes on girls in weird. There is some people don't and think that people should have a crush on whoever they want." 

"People think I'm weird for having a crush on a girl. The truth is, I think I like girls more than I like boys." 

Mai smiles. "That is fine by me." Mai wipes off Toph's tears by using her thumb. 

"I like this girl. Her name is Katara. We're good friends but I want to be something more."

"What do you like Katara?"

"Well, she has a great laugh, she likes me for me. she doesn't only pay attention to my blindness, I like the way she talks, and she wears this vanilla perfume."

"Why don't you add that into your letter? I'm pretty sure she'll like it."

"I'll try it."

"That's good. She'll love it. If not, I can stab her." They both laugh. 

"How did you and Ty Lee met?"

Mai takes a deep breath. "When I was young, Azula asked me to play with her and her friend. I didn't know who Azula's friend was but she was pretty. I mean, she still is. I started playing with Azula and her friend everyday. It took her a few days to tell me her name. I still don't know why it took so long for me to get her name. Every single day, Azula, Ty Lee, and myself played in Azula's garden. Zuko came along and fucked up everything. Zuko had a crush on me and Azula tried everything in her power to get us to date. It didn't work and I ended up Ty Lee. The End."

"So, Zuko fucks up everything?" 

"Sometimes. I like him as a friend now."

"Does your family know you have a girlfriend?" 

"My family doesn't like it when girls date girls. I'm happy that they don't."

"I understand. My family would flip and think I'm too young to decide what gender I like."

"Believe it or not, I started liking girls when I was about your age."

"You did?"

"Mhm."

"How would Zuko react if I told him that I like girls? Would he be mad? Will he think I'm too young to like girls?"

"He's your brother. He protects you and takes care of you. If he doesn't support you, he isn't a brother. Brothers support you no matter what. I will deal with him if he doesn't." 

Toph gives Mai a hug. Mai thinks this is the hardest someone has ever hugged her. 

"Thank you, Mai." 

"You're welcome." Mai gets up from Toph's bed and walks out of the room. She sees Toph grabbing the paper and pen to begin writing her letter. Mai smiles and closes the door. 


End file.
